Eternal Promise
by blazingfire52
Summary: Love, marriage, and an eternal promise.


**These wonderful characters are not mine. They belong to Mr. Fellows. But maybe he can take a hint from this story and the thousands of others out there like it.**

* * *

He had gotten a late start on his rounds that evening. He was very late but as he turned the corner the light from her sitting room could still be seen spilling out into the hall. He quickened his pace but stopped at her door, the sight that greeted him making him pause as a small smile crept up his face.

Elsie had fallen asleep on the settle, the rug wrapped around her while a pot of tea that had no doubt gone cold sat on the table in front of her. He knew he should wake her, that sleeping all night on the settle would be no good for her neck come morning, but at the moment he was just enjoying watching her sleep. Moving across the room as silently as he could he eased himself down beside her and gently drew her to his chest. She stirred but did not wake as she snuggled deeper against him. He sighed, content for now to just sit here and let her sleep.

She had always been their for him, first as a co-worker, then a friend, and now as a lover. They had been together for so long now that imagining life without her seemed impossible. Hidden touches, secret smiles, evening's spent together drinking wine and talking about anything and nothing, she was his one and only.

They had talked of marriage before but not often. She was not against the idea but she was content with what they had. "Maybe someday when we retire." she would say with a far off look in her eye, with the image of a small cottage and garden reflecting back at him. But retirement was still years away far too long a time to wait. She deserved a ring and the eternal promise that came with it. Bringing his hand over hers he slowly joins them together.

She starts to stir at his gentle touches but does not open her eyes. "I made tea." she mumbles sleepily against his chest. He smiles.

"I know lass, I'm sorry I'm so very late." he whispers into her hair. "It won't happen again." he promises. And it won't. His mind is made up, he will find her a ring, they will become man and wife, and they will not have to wait any longer.

* * *

It had been a long day and all Elsie wanted was to relax with Charles and have a nice glass of wine. But there was one problem, Charles was nowhere to be found. She knew he had finished his rounds over an hour ago. He had popped in to say a brief hello before heading off to his pantry to "finish" some extra work but when she had gone to investigate he was nowhere to be found. She was on her way back to her sitting room when the door from the courtyard swung open.

"Charles! What on Earth were you doing outside and at this time?!" He beamed brightly as he quickly stepped over to grab her hand.

"Come with me." He said a sparkle in his eye. Elsie was at a loss for words. She had known Charles for a good part of her life but she had never seen him like this before, so happy and full of life. So she nodded her head in agreement not wanting to deny him this simple request. He helped her with her coat and they made their way out and into the courtyard.

The night air was breezy and cool but not too cold for a late evening stroll. They walked arm in arm as Charles led her around the side of the house and back out towards the gardens. No words were spoken as they made their journey but no words were needed as his company was more than enough.

As they rounded the corner to the rose garden Elsie stopped completely caught off guard by what she saw. Charles led her over to the small bench where a small table with wine and candles had been set.

"Charles this is wonderful! But what's this all for? There is no special occasion today." He beamed that wonderful smile of his again before he answered.

"My dear I did this for you, but I must disagree with you for I think today is a very special occasion indeed." She desperately tried to search her memory trying to remember what she had forgotten.

"But it's not my birthday, or our anniversary, or valentines day for that matter. So tell me, why is today so special."

He doesn't answer right away but instead carefully pulls a small box out of his vest pocket. "Because today is the day that I ask you to become my wife." and the box opens to reveal a beautiful ring that's meant just for her.

"Oh Charles!" She whispers as her eyes water with tears of joy. He takes her hand in his as he gently slides the ring onto her finger where it has always been met to be.

* * *

Their wedding day hadn't been anything special, they had gone to the registry office in Ripon, both wearing their Sunday bests. A quick and quiet affair with one or two witnesses nothing more. It was not at all what he had envisioned. He had wanted to treat her like a real lady and give her the wedding of her dreams, but they neither had the time nor money for such things.

But after a fair bit of planning and luck they had finally done it. They had eternally promised themselves to one another in front of God and the few witnesses present, and he could not regret their decision, not a bit. They would keep it secret of course, but she was his and he was hers and he could not remember ever feeling happier than he was at this moment.

"Well Mr. Carson, it looks like you won't be getting rid of me any time soon." she teases lightly as they stroll down the streets of Ripon.

"I wouldn't have it any other way... Mrs. Carson." they both smile broadly at the use of her new name and he surprises both of them by stopping to kiss her right there in the streets of Ripon where anyone could see them. Damn proprietary and rules, he will kiss his wife wherever he pleases. He smiles as she kisses him back and they both laugh as they pull apart so very happy. He presses another quick peck to her check as they continue on their stroll, arm in arm, man and wife.

* * *

**At first these were all going to be separate one shots but as they all revolved around the same topic I decided to throw them all together. I hope it worked out in the end because I'm still a little unsure about clumping them together :/ Anyways I hope you enjoyed it either way.**


End file.
